


Bored Tour

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friendship, Harrison Osterfield - Freeform, Touring, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You and Harrison are spending the day with Tom Holland while his doing his press tour. You and Harrison bond during the times, Tom is being interviewed.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Bored Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: found this in my notebook dated from 2018, I don’t remember when 2018 me was going with this and 2020 me is going “what did I write?”

Today was going to be an interesting experience. Today was the first time you were going on a press tour with Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield.

Tom held your hand as the three of you got out of the car. Harrison walked next to you. Your boys. It was great.

The three of your walked into the building; Harrison taking the lead before the three of you entered a room that had a camera crew setting up for the day’s interviews.

One of the crew helped Tom set up his mic. You and Harrison stood side by side as you snapped a few pics of Tom. You posted one on Instagram captioned with Q&A.

The two of you had been dating for a year and it was great even though you weren’t allowed to visit Tom on set. It did give you time to explore the are the three of you were saying in. Your relationship had only recently went public due to Tom accidently sharing a video of you acting as a dork with Harrison in an Instagram video.

“Harri, Tom.” You captured their attention before posting the photo online with the caption. Always a blast and tagging the two males in the photo.

The first interviewer walked into the room; That was your cue to be silent and less of a girlfriend. You put your phone on silent just before the interview started but you couldn’t help but take a few more photos.

You and Harrison stood together watching Tom answer question by the time the third interviewer had walked in you were beginning to get bored.

“Is it usually this boring?” you whispered to Harrison.

“Sometimes” He admitted.

This was the first week out of many more to come. In all honesty, you’d rather watch paint dry than hear Tom answer the same questions over and over.

“Any chance we can get some food?”

Harrison looked at the time on his phone “yeah, sure. His still got half a dozen to go.”

The two of you snuck out of the door; Tom noticed the door shutting close and noted the two of you had left as the interviewer began to ask questions about you.

Harrison was thankful to have someone other than himself on the press tour. Things got boring pretty quick when his mate had to answer the same ol’ questions.

Your relationship with Harrison was interesting. The two of you acted like you had known each other for years instead of a few months. The two of you acted like brother and sister, always mocking each other, and having pretend fights over who Tom loves more.

The two of you walked down to a nearby takeaway place.

You began to scroll through your phone as the two of you waited for the food. “Is it weird people think I’m going to reply to them when they comment on my posts about the two of you”

“It’s not weird. It’s what fans do.”

The food came to the table as you continued to scroll through the notifications.

“Geez, you love that phone more than me” Harrison joked.

You laughed a little before putting your phone down “My attentions all yours”

“Shit. I got nothing” He joked.

The two of you laughed as you enjoyed your meals.

Your phone interrupted the joke Harrison was sharing. “Hey babe” You looked at Harrison as you poked your tongue at him. “Oh yeah. Sorry, I got hungry. So, we’re just enjoying some food.” You threw a chip at Harrison who managed to catch it with his mouth “yeah, okay. We’ll head back” You hung up your phone “Tom wants us.”

“he knows how to kill the fun” Harrison joked as the two of you stood up and began to head back to Tom.

You walked into the room wiping away tears of laughter from your face. Tom placed down the water bottle he had in his hand.

“I honestly don’t understand how your not bored.” You mentioned to Tom “by the end of the first one I wanted to watch paint dry.”

“It comes with the job” Someone helped Tom unhook his mic pack.

#

Tom held your hand as the three of you headed to get Tom some lunch. He went up to the counter and ordered while you and Harrison found a table.

“…Tom failed miserably but it was hilarious”

Tom came back and caught the end of Harrison’s sentence “What did I fail?”

“The time you tried to impress a girl” You looked at him as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Tom looked down in embarrassment. The things Harrison told you could fill a book.


End file.
